bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Krysto2002/All those items that are better than you thought - a comprehensive guide to making due with what you get.
It seems to me that a lot of people get caught up in using the same "good" items every time and I'm here to dust off the trash-to-treasure items you never thought could be so good. For now; I'm going to focus only on activated items since these are the most frequntly trashed of all due to your ability to carry only one at a time. That being said, most of the time, people forego the "less liked" treasures for the tried and true "good" treasures such as the book of revelations, the nail, etc. and don't get m wrong they can be great items, but some overlooked treasures can make for even more interesting results. First up is''' Kamikaze!. Naturally, this is not too great for a late game item, but in the early floors, Basement 1 to caves 1, Kamikaze! really shines in that it grants the player an infinitely disposable bomb. At this point, you're typically scrounging for bombs more than hearts so it's a ticket to ride. Furthermore, the item has on major upside that many players overlook; it's an instant explosion; powerful enough to instantly kill even Larry Jr. and Duke of Flies can also be a "hurt yourself first" escape. If getting hit by an enemy is ievitable (ie globins galore) you can always sacrifice one heart for an easy escape, ven by bombing open doors. Sounds silly? Sometimes 1 heart is worth a safe passage that could otherwise cost more. '''The Bean is also hated for being rather useless, but it's 1 room recharge essentially means you can use it in EVERY room, a little battle boost that will chip away at bosses, enemies who get to close, or whatever you decide to poison with it. The Doctor's Remote and Bob's Rotten head both also get very little attention. At 3 room recharge each, they lose the effectiveness of excessive spamming, but still get a lot of frequent use, especially with the 9 volt. Each means a free "battle bomb" as I call it, and offensive bombing is ALWAYS effective. The Doctor's remote is versatile in that you can use it for whatever you want and aiming is very simple but makes you briefly vulnerable to attack; Bob's Head sacrifices the simplicity of aiming that the Remote offers and adds a very common factor of self harm, but in return grants extra poison damage to bosses. Tammy's Head is a secret gem. 1 room recharge means you can and will spam it every room. This item offers you tears at near max damage and with upgrades like my reflection, spoon bnder, ouija, cupids arrows, etc. only becomes more useful. A Tammy's head tear will typically instakill what it hits, so get used to the fact that a little extra help every room is often better than a lot of help every 6 rooms. Great for spped runs as it cuts down on room time quite a bit, which is the bulk of your run. The Razor Blade... probably the toughest to use out of ANY item in the game... it really lends itself to ultra specific builds and almost always requires a great coupling with self-healling (lil chad, vampirism, etc) and even more importantly a secondary line of defense (ie tons of soul hearts). Against bosses and the inevitable "omg wtf" room, it's amazing how useful some disposable attack power is, especially in conjunction with the Strength Tarot which gives you free HP fodder and even more base attack for the razor to build on. The razor shines mainly when it stacks. It's 0 recharge means you can always use it when you need it, and can always REuse it when you REALLY need it. This item requires intense risk vs reward on the part of the player but can shine brightly when used properly... plus the visual effect is epic. The Poop... ok so this item isn't the best in the game, not by a longshot, but sometimes (???) it's all you get to work with. Despite its apparent uselessness, the item CAN be useful when you need it to be. First, never use it before entering a room, always use it before finishing a room. Second, use it wisely; it has 2 major uses and that is for cover and trapping. In rooms with narrow stone corridors, poop can lock enemies in, giving you valuable time to move, enemies chasing you will also occasionally get caught on it and won't think to travel around it, which in the case of Globins means you can more safely strafe about. The other major use is partitioning or shielding. In an open room with no cover, poop = cover. You will occasionally run into that room with enemies shooting at you from both sides and laying a pile of poop means you can deal with one side at a time. After you finish the room, destroy the pile, and keep your fresh recharge ready for the next room. Dead Sea Scrolls - Probably the most "fun" item in my opinion, the scrolls suit Binding of Isaac perfectly! It's an item that randomly copies other items. This is the anti-D6 in some ways. You lose control of what you get, but that's the fun of it. You could get a 6 room recharge item (good) or you could get crap, you can also get a permanent passive effect every rare now and then, but that's the point. FUN Category:Blog posts